firefandomcom-20200223-history
Scarborough Fire Department (Ontario)
History The City of Scarborough was part of Metropolitan Toronto. On January 1, 1998 it was amalgamated with all other Metropolitan Toronto Fire Departments and became part of Toronto Fire Services. Fire Stations Apparatus :1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/40F/50' boom) (SN#18269) (SN#SE 1845) :1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/40F/50' boom) (SN#18268) (SN#SE 1846) :1997 GMC P30 / PK Welding rehab :1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1436) :1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x15F) (SN#SE 1343) :1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x15F) (SN#SE 1344) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x20F) (SN#SE 1285) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x20F) (SN#SE 1284) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x20F) (SN#SE 1283) :1992 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1228) :1991 Mack MR688P / Dependable command :1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/200/110') (SN#8459) :1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/200/110') (SN#8458) :1990 Mack MR686P / Dependable heavy rescue :1990 Mack MR688P / Dependable hazmat :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 985) :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500/40F) (SN#SE 933) :1987 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1250/500/40F) (SN#SE 791) :1987 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#SE 790) :1987 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1250/500/40F) (SN#SE 789) :1986 Mack MR686P / 1988 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1985 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/2x20F) (SN#T85-114) :1985 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#T85-115) :1985 Mack MR685P / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1983 Mack MR685P / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (SN#PFT-1240 :1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-116) :1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-115) :1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-114) :1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-113) :1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-112) :1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-111) :1980 Scot C1FD / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1980 Scot C1FD / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1980 Ford F-600 / MTI heavy rescue (Sold to Osgoode Township Fire Department, then to Alnwick / Haldimand Township Fire and Rescue) :1980 Ford F-600 / MTI heavy rescue :1976 GMC 6500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Sold to Invermay Fire Department) :1976 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-554) (Sold to Winnipegosis Fire Department) :1976 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1976 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1976 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Sold to Institut de protection contre les incendies du Québec) :1976 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-656) :1976 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-706) :1976 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1976 Chevrolet / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1975 Ford C / King tower (840/500/55' Snorkel) :1974 GMC / King tower (840/500/55' Snorkel) (SN#72036) :1972 Ford C / King tower (840/500/55' Snorkel) (SN#71027) :1971 Ford / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1969 Ford / LaFrance pumper (840/500) :1967 Ford C-850 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T67-227) (Sold to Smiths Falls Fire Department) :1966 Ford / LaFrance pumper (840/500) :1965 Ford / Marsh pumper (840/500) :1964 Ford / Marsh pumper (840/500) :1963 Ford / King pumper (840/500) :1962 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#62066) (Sold to Harley Township Fire Department) :1962 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#61048) :1962 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#61049) :1960 LaFrance pumper (840/300) :1960 LaFrance aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Bellingham Fire Department (Washington)) :1959 King Custom pumper (840/300) :1958 King-Seagrave Custom pumper (840/?) (SN#K-8530) :1956 LaFrance pumper (840/300) :1955 LaFrance aerial (-/-/85') :1953 LaFrance pumper (840/300) :1952 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (840/300) :1945 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (625/125) Category:Defunct fire departments of Metropolitan Toronto Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus